1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for connecting a blade to a rotor shaft of a continuous flow device, in particular of a steam turbine or gas turbine or compressor, and to a method for the production thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices of the type mentioned above generally comprise a first fork foot which is fixedly connected to the blade and which has a quantity of first foot lugs with first bore holes, a second fork foot which is fixedly connected to the rotor shaft and which has a quantity of second foot lugs with second bore holes, and at least one connection bolt which passes through first and second bore holes of the interengaging foot lugs in order to connect the first fork foot to the second fork foot.
A device of this kind is known from DE 39 17 034 A1. In this case, a propeller blade is fastened to a hinge. For this purpose, a hinge pin is inserted into holes in the fork foot which is fixedly connected to the rotor and into holes of the fork foot which is fixedly connected to the propeller. Low-friction bearing bushes are arranged in the holes of the fork foot which is connected to the propeller, the hinge pin being received in these bearing bushes.
DE 29 52 023 A1 shows a blade holding device for locking a blade in a turbomachine rotor. The blade is held at the rotor by a dovetail connection at its radial inner end. A spring spacer which exerts a force on the dovetail that is directed radially outward is arranged in the groove which receives the dovetail.